


give me an hour to kiss you

by rolloinky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established - Soriku, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, cis-swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloinky/pseuds/rolloinky
Summary: Sora’s watching her fall apart without lifting a finger and Riku moans brokenly when she sees her gaze flicker to Repliku with the same heat.





	give me an hour to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a certain someone and I hope you enjoy! I love talking about these girls with you and likely won't ever stop now. Thank you for bringing a smile to my face everyday <333

“She’ll whine if you spread your fingers.” 

Riku does just that as Repliku follows Sora’s suggestion, fingers pressed tightly to her walls and opening her wider. Repliku is stretched across one side of her body, hand buried between Riku’s legs as she presses wet kisses along her breasts, sucks a nipple into her burning mouth, rolls it across her tongue. Riku’s back arches into the touch, sets her hips at a new angle on those slowly thrusting fingers and lights her up even brighter. Her hands are clenched tightly into the bedding above her head, twisting the sheets between her fingers, obediently following Sora’s orders. 

“_Fuck._ Can you hear how wet you are?” Repliku groans against her shoulder, hair tickling Riku’s neck, fingers sliding noisily between her thighs. She can feel Repliku rock against her hip, the bed dipping with the movement. There’s a whimper on her other side, and she looks to where Sora’s kneeling across the bed. She’s wearing Riku’s shirt, the lace edge of her panties barely visible, and her knees have parted just enough for Riku to see the soaked material over her cunt, the stuttering motion of her hips. Her hands are buried in the comforter, trying to restrain herself from reaching out and touching, her freckles overrun with red. 

Sora’s watching her fall apart without lifting a finger and Riku moans brokenly when she sees her gaze flicker to Repliku with the same heat. 

“She likes when her neck is bitten…” Repliku moves accordingly, is about to bite down on the pale expanse of her throat, “do you like it too?”

Riku violently shudders, thighs quivering around Repliku’s hand where it’s roughly thrusting between her legs now, a loud groan in the join of her neck before the sting of teeth, skin blossoming red with bites. Sora whines, small hands scratching up her thighs to tangle in her shirt. Riku watches through half lidded eyes as Sora snakes a hand into her panties, lip caught between her teeth when she _finally_ touches herself. Repliku detaches herself from Riku’s neck, admires the constellation of red she made, and props her head on her hand to watch Sora too, “I can see why you wanted her so badly.”

Sora whimpers, fingers rubbing slickly across her clit, her other hand is under the shirt and playing with her nipples. Riku stutters out a moan when she realizes Repliku’s thrusts inside her have begun to match the rhythm of Sora’s movements, wonders if Repliku even realizes she’s doing it. She wants to see Sora’s little fingers working across her chest, her pretty pink nipples getting darker and darker, the rise and fall of her breasts as she tries to catch her breath. 

“You should take it off.”

Riku _and_ Sora gasp out at the request, both of their hips stuttering at the suggestion (hearts in tune even in _this_). Repliku seems just as surprised, jaw hanging open and cheeks darkening, eyes nervously dancing between the two of them. Riku turns to Sora who’s looking at her expectantly, ready and willing to follow whatever words come out of Riku’s mouth and it makes her heart, her _cunt_, positively _ache_. 

Sora’s always giving Riku more and more love, surpassing Riku's expectations of what’s possible everyday. She’s generous and patient and so fucking beautiful and Riku has to stop some days and press a hand to her heart, tries to contain its wild thrumming. _Sora_ had set this whole night in motion, practically stopped Riku’s heart when she walked into their room to find the two girls sitting on _their_ bed, Sora beckoning her closer with a hand held out, a shy _hey baby_ pressed to her lips. Sora has orchestrated her undoing tonight and all Riku wants is for her to fall to pieces with her, “_Please_, sweetheart…”

Riku watches, enraptured as Sora’s eyes shut at the endearment, hips rolling back against her heels as she pulls the shirt over her head one handed, the other still moving between her thighs. Repliku lets out a breathy sigh across Riku’s cheek, pulls her fingers out of her cunt and pushes them between her own thighs, mixes Riku’s slick with hers as she rubs roughly over her clit. The sight and sound hits Riku like a ton of bricks and she surges forward to kiss Repliku, licks her way inside that gasping mouth and moans at the punched out whine she can hear from Sora. Repliku leans over her, tongue sliding across hers, straddles her leg and starts grinding her hips. She can feel her cunt sliding across her thigh, wet and scorching and Riku’s moving her hands from the bedding without a second thought. Riku grabs Repliku’s ass and pulls her harder against her thigh, feels her hips stutter and ass flex at the friction on her clit, a low groan vibrating across their tongues. Repliku pulls back, slides her hand up Riku’s belly to cup her breast, squeezes as she rolls her hips down, presses her thigh up higher between Riku’s. Riku chokes, digs her heels into the mattress and pushes until she gets contact, her dripping cunt sliding easily, clit _finally_ getting contact. Sora’s breathy whine pulls their attention away from each other, hips grinding hard at the flushed mess she makes. 

Sora’s pulled off her panties partway, the dark lace dragging limply across the bed from her left thigh when she lifts off her heels, eyes glued to where they’re tangled together and rocking desperately on the fingers buried in her cunt. Riku _aches_, wants to pull her close and feel the shiver working down her spine through her palms, wants to lick into her panting mouth and swallow the whimpers dripping off of every breath. Watching those small fingers pound _hard_ into Sora’s soaked cunt, all Riku wants to do is push in too. Knows Sora can take it because she _loves_ feeling full, loves getting fucked open on Riku’s tongue, her hands, her strap. 

“_Fuck_, sweetheart. _Look at you,_” Riku’s shaking, removes her hand from Repliku’s ass to reach across the bed, just barely able to graze Sora’s knees, “look so good, sound so good, so good for me.”

Sora sobs, pulls her fingers out and tangles them with Riku’s and gets pulled over tight to her side. They meet in a clumsy kiss, too worked up and wanting to care, lips sliding together until they’re slick and swollen. 

Repliku starts to pull away, tries to remove herself from the couple until Riku digs her fingers harshly in her ass and keeps her in place with a firm grip. Sora pulls back from Riku’s mouth, lays a soft press of lips on each eyelid and smiles brightly when they flutter open pink. 

Her heart jumps to her throat as Sora turns to face the other girl, sees Repliku freeze at the attention. Sora’s eyes are tracking all over Repliku’s face, dimple deepening when Repliku does the same. She keeps her left hand intertwined with Riku’s but slides the other across the warm skin of Repliku’s broad shoulders, cups the back of her neck, and pulls her in for a kiss. 

They’re propped up over Riku and she watches as they pull apart the barest amount, eyes fluttering open and tracking the flush across each other’s cheeks before they crash together again. Repliku wraps her arm around Sora’s waist, pulling her closer until their chests press together, breasts brushing with their heaving breaths. Repliku clamps down on Riku’s thigh when Sora tugs her hair, hips quivering under Riku’s palm as a groan passes between their mouths. Sora breaks the kiss to gasp, body shaking as Repliku palms her small breasts, thumbs dragging across her nipples. She flicks her tongue across Repliku’s swollen bottom lip, dips inside before pulling back and giggling breathlessly when Repliku follows. The sound makes Repliku hesitate, eyes flicking between Sora’s eyes and her softly smiling mouth. 

Sora just waits for her to make whatever decision she’s grappling with, fingers combing through her hair, patiently rubbing against her scalp. She must find what she was looking for in Sora’s expression because she nuzzles her nose against Sora’s, presses their mouths back together and sighs at the whimper Sora makes when Repliku slides her hand to her throat and _squeezes_. Their mouths are sliding against each other messily, saliva smeared across their chins, and Riku feels like she’s going to die. 

In her heart she _knows_ Repliku is her own person, but a teeny tiny part of her gets hotter, _wetter_ when she watches them moan into each others mouths and realizes this is what she and Sora must look like together. 

It twists her arousal tighter in her gut and she clamps her hand down harder against Repliku’s ass to get her moving again. The girls separate above her, foreheads resting together, Sora watching with lidded eyes as Repliku screws her eyes shut and bites her lip, hips snapping forward over and over again. Sora rakes her nails across the small of Repliku’s back, presses kisses along her clenched jaw, “Can you come for me? Can you come for me like a _good girl?_”

Repliku _does_, hips rocking frantically and body tight and trembling as she shakes apart under their hands. Sora’s whispering _good girl_ against Repliku’s cheek, praise interspersed with presses of her lips as Riku guides her movements, tries to draw it out as long as she can before she pushes off, oversensitive, and collapses in a sweaty heap next to her. Repliku’s eyes are closed, lashes fanned across her cheeks, and a content smile curls the corners of her mouth. Sora leans across Riku to press a kiss to Repliku’s forehead, smiles when she gets a little hum in response. 

Riku’s thigh is _wet_ and _warm_, the skin there rubbed pink, and she can feel the slick sliding down the sides of her leg, the sensation urges her hips up into the air. Sora’s watching her, licks her lips before swinging her leg over Riku’s waist, settles with a hand on her sternum and her pretty cunt pressed below her navel. She reaches behind her, eyes locked with Riku as she runs her hand across Riku’s thigh and brings it back to her front. Her hand is coated in Repliku’s slick, shining in the lamplight, fingertips to wrist, and she brings it to her mouth and drags her tongue along the length of her hand. Riku grunts, hears a nearly identical one next to her and sees Repliku watching the show with hazy eyes, thighs twitching. 

Sora skims both hands up Riku’s waist, nails scoring lightly up the valleys of her ribs and continues the teasing touch upwards, around the curve of her breasts and finally resting over her erratic heartbeat. She leans down, lips still wet from Repliku’s slick, and easily tempts Riku into a slow kiss. Riku smoothes her hands up Sora’s legs, squeezes her full ass, moves them up her back, her shoulders, cups her face and angles her head _just_ the way Sora likes. Like clockwork, Sora’s knees dig into Riku’s sides as a shudder tumbles down her spine and through her hips, drags her cunt against Riku’s stomach.

“No fair,” Sora glares playfully at her, a pout on her slick lips, and pushes herself off of Riku’s chest until she’s sitting upright again. Her eyes flick over to Repliku and she smirks, flashes a quick wink before she locks eyes with Riku once more, “I can play dirty too, baby.”

Riku swallows hard, arousal coiling tighter as Sora shimmies down her body, places her hands on the inside of Riku’s thighs and pushes them roughly up and open until her feet are planted on the mattress. Sora settles between them, drags her mouth wetly along the insides, hands moving to grip the outside of her thighs, her hips. She stares at Riku through her lashes, eyes dark when she buries her face in Riku’s cunt, sucks her clit into her burning mouth. 

Riku moans, back arching, grinds her hips into Sora’s face and gets a hum around her clit, the vibrations licking up her spine and setting her alight. Sora’s eyes flick over to Repliku who is propped up on her hand again, drinking in the scene with a lazy smirk on her face, bangs framing her burning gaze. She reaches down, threads her fingers in Sora’s hair and pulls her tighter to Riku’s cunt. Repliku grunts when Sora keeps her eyes locked with her even as she licks a stripe from Riku’s cunt to her clit, hands twitching in Sora’s hair when she finally licks inside. Riku’s ass rubs against the sheets as she grinds against Sora’s mouth, Repliku holding her perfectly in place, and she squirms when Sora takes her hand and pulls insistently. Sora’s eyes keep flicking to Repliku, hand keeps pulling Riku’s until she gets the message and tangles her hand next to Repliku’s on top of Sora’s head. 

Seeing their hands together on the crown of her girlfriend’s head, Riku has a brief thought of this becoming routine. The three of them falling apart together, always. The idea rattles her jackhammering heart, races down her spine until she’s clenching down on the tongue flicking inside, makes her move her free hand across the sheets and rest it lightly on top of Repliku’s. The other girl’s hand spasms, begins to recoil but Riku is faster. She slides their palms against each other, cups her hand in a firm hold. Repliku stills, seems to stop breathing, and so Riku…_waits_. 

Sora has pulled back as much as they’re hands will allow, cheek resting against a damp thigh as she watches the offer being made, fingers shifting restlessly on Riku’s legs. Sora meets her eyes and she can see the anxiety there, but also the overwhelming _pride_ and _adoration_ filling her girlfriend to the brim. Before they even got together, when they were still playing at being _just friends_, Sora had tried to coax her into asking for things, showered Riku in praise when she did. Riku still doesn’t feel she deserves good things with all the bad she’s done most days, but she’s gotten better under Sora’s gentle encouragement. This though, _this_ is the biggest request she’s ever made, likely ever _will_ make and she’s overwhelmed with love for this girl who fills her with light, makes her feel worthy. Sora has always been _more_, every moment with her seemingly a miracle, and she deserves every ounce of adoration the world can offer in return. Riku thinks, looking down at the hand beneath hers, this could be as much for Sora as it is for her. Maybe even for Repliku, too.

A matching set of pale fingers entwine with hers and it sets a wave of euphoria crashing around her heart. Sora’s beaming, eyes watery and bright even in the low light of the room, and she pushes up into the hands in her hair. Repliku huffs out a breath, seemingly annoyed, but Riku can see the shy smile teasing the edge of her lips, the way her hand strokes through Sora’s hair. 

It’s Sora who gets them back on track, no doubt wanting to give Repliku time to process instead of spiral, and digs her fingers into Riku’s hips, “I want you to come on my face.”

_“Yes,”_ Riku says shakily and whimpers when Sora grins and runs her tongue around her clit in firm circles. Sharp pulses of arousal pool in her gut, building and building with every swipe of Sora’s tongue, every drag of those swollen lips across her cunt. She watches, chest heaving, as Sora places the tip of her tongue inside her, collects the slick steadily leaking out and swallows it down with fluttering eyes. 

Repliku moves finally, whines desperately and pulls Sora’s head sharply forward, spears her tongue inside Riku roughly, grinds her face against Riku’s cunt. There’s a loud cry echoing through the room and Riku realizes belatedly that it’s coming from her _own mouth_, the vibrations of Sora’s groans pulsing inside her cunt and shaking her apart. Sora’s hair is a _mess_, dark spikes tangled around pale hands, slick coating her face, cheeks shining. She looks like every dream Riku’s ever had, ever dared to have when she factors in the girl at her side. 

Riku’s so close, knows she’ll probably come any minute, all over Sora’s face like she wants. She didn’t account for Repliku though, never truly _has_ been able to anticipate what she’ll do, and is melting into the bed when Repliku licks inside her mouth at the same pace as the tongue inside her cunt. 

She comes, clenches down on Sora’s tongue, thighs boxing her ears, ass rubbing against the sheets as she rides out every wave of pleasure and sobs into Repliku’s mouth, feels a second orgasm cresting at the heat around her clit and the hand caressing her cheek. She’s not sure what noises are coming out of her mouth at this point, but she feels them get trapped between Repliku’s lips and hers. Riku pulls back, gasps in great lungfuls of air and tries to hear anything over her thundering heartbeat. 

Sora’s sweet voice pierces through her post coital haze, she can hear the praise and feels herself clench down on nothing when she sees the strands of hair stuck to Sora’s red cheeks, knows its from her slick and not the sweat making Sora glisten everywhere else. She shakily pulls her hand out of Sora’s hair and caresses her cheek, tucks a piece of damp hair behind her ear. 

Sora’s hips are rocking minutely against the bed, thighs rubbing together, and Riku feels her fingers itch at the need to touch all that warm skin. Seems Repliku is of the same mind because she squeezes Riku’s hand before detangling them, keeps her other hand in Sora’s hair as she makes her way down the bed and finally stops when she’s straddling Sora’s legs, smirks up at Riku before she starts _pulling_ Sora up by her hair. 

Sora’s shaking, pushes herself up and pulls her legs under her into a kneeling position as she follows the hand in her hair. Repliku pulls her up, up, _up_ and against her chest, keeps her head pressed to her shoulder while the other runs up the length of her body, rounds her shoulder and smoothes down Sora’s back. Riku watches, mouth dry as Repliku spreads Sora’s knees apart with her own, coats her hands with slick, and thrusts two fingers into her cunt from behind, Sora’s mouth gaping and eyes flying open at the hand roughly insisting between her thighs. Repliku pushes Sora’s hair off her neck, leaves little bites up the side and purrs into her ear, “I thought about this too, you know. Thought about _you._”

Sora’s back arches sharply, ass grinding back against Repliku, little chest heaving as she sobs a _me too_ that makes Riku’s entire body quake. Repliku doesn’t fare much better, looks wrecked by the admission and she pulls her hand from Sora’s hair and caresses the swell of her hip, the line of her hip bone, slides down to rub firm circles around her clit. Sora’s trembling all over, hands grasping for any part of Repliku she can reach and anchor herself to. Repliku slides a third finger inside of her, chokes when all Sora does is whine and rock down hard, no doubt clenching like she does when she’s so overwhelmed and just wants more and more of anything inside of her until she finally feels _full_. 

Riku can’t lay here anymore, has to get up and move, has to _touch_ Sora, touch them _both_. She rolls onto her knees and shuffles closer to Sora, takes her tear stained face in her hands and brings her into a kiss, thumbs brushing her cheeks. Their mouths pull apart, a thin string of saliva bridging the gap until Sora licks her lips. 

“I’m making a mess out of your girl, _Riku_,” Repliku’s watching Riku over Sora’s shoulder, the sloppy sounds of her fingers pushing into Sora’s cunt loud in the room, her fast pace flicking slick across the front of Riku’s thighs. She wraps her hand around Repliku’s wrist, pulls it off of Sora’s clit and trails it up Sora’s chest up to her neck. She keeps her eyes locked on Repliku as she guides her fingers to wrap around Sora’s throat, “_Our_ girl.”

Repliku groans, bites into Sora’s shoulder as her hand clamps down on her throat, hips rocking into Sora’s ass and pushing her up against Riku. Riku bites her lip, cups the back of Sora’s neck and feels her pulse pounding through the thin skin there. Her other hand takes Repliku’s place on Sora’s clit, rubbing at a slower pace to the fingers pounding away inside of her. Sora’s mouth opens and closes, sporadic breaths puffing out passed the hand on her throat, eyelashes wet and sticking to her cheeks. 

“We’ve got you, sweetheart,” Riku says as she slides her hand past Sora’s clit and works a finger alongside Repliku’s thrusting hand. Sora _screams_, as much as she can while being choked, hands clawing at Riku’s shoulders, hips almost violently slamming down on their fingers, cunt pulsing and fluttering, slick pooling in their palms and dripping from their wrists. Riku kisses the corner of Sora’s gaping mouth, moves to her shoulder to look at Repliku whose face is bright red, pupils blown. She moves closer, nudges her nose against the other girls before pressing their mouths together. Repliku whimpers against her mouth and Riku can feel her shaking, the movement reverberating through Sora, and she _knows_ Repliku just came. 

She pulls back, stretches up to press a kiss to Repliku’s forehead before she moves back to Sora and presses one to her cheek. Sora’s _gone_, eyes glazed over and chest rising and falling shakily and Riku feels a stirring of arousal in her belly once more at the sight of these two beautiful girls in _pieces_. She _could_ follow that desire, no doubt into a rabbit hole of orgasms with these two involved, but she tamps it down because she’s already completely satisfied. 

Repliku’s still working through her aftershocks so Riku lifts Sora up into her arms and lays her down on their pillows, body completely lax in her hold. She sweeps her bangs to the side, presses a kiss there before moving off the bed and grabbing a washcloth, murmuring a water spell to dampen it as she climbs back on. She wipes Sora’s face gently, down her chest and along the insides of her thighs the best she can. 

Riku watches Repliku in her periphery, heart aching at how she hasn’t moved since they separated, hands clenched on top of her knees. Riku finishes cleaning Sora and turns to Repliku to repeat the process. The towel barely brushes Repliku’s body when her hands come down to clamp on Riku's wrist, brows furrowed and mouth a thin line. Riku studies her face, sees the hope and fear reflected there in equal measure and understands Repliku more at that moment than she ever has. 

“It’s okay. I just want to clean us all up a bit before we go to sleep. Will you let me do that?” Riku keeps her voice steady and low, tries not to rouse Sora or spook Repliku away. The hands around her wrist are trembling and so Riku waits, lets Repliku make the decision for herself once more. Repliku removes her hands, tangles them in the rumpled bed sheets by her knees and blushes as Riku wipes her down, eyes averted to the side. 

She finishes wiping the other girl down and hesitates for only a second before swooping forward and kissing the corner of Repliku’s mouth, ducks her blushing face and quickly wipes herself down as well. 

Finished, she tosses the towel near the door, something to deal with in the morning, and stretches out alongside Sora whose smiling gently at Repliku. Riku settles in the crook of Sora’s neck, a flutter of contentment in her heart when Repliku slowly lays down on her side next to Sora. She snorts when Sora huffs, pulls Repliku closer, _closer_ until one of her legs is thrown over theirs, rests their joined hands over her heart with a pleased little sigh. 

Sora is the first to drift off, snugly sandwiched between the two girls, and Riku watches as Repliku’s eyes begin to droop, the faint tension in her body finally seeping away. Riku feels something inside of herself settle when she watches Repliku fall asleep, hand rising and falling atop Sora’s chest. Feels it click firmly into place when she lays her own on top of them both. 

They have a lot to talk about, to figure out, and Riku slips into sleep excited for what the dawn will bring.


End file.
